


Baby it's Cold Outside

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, F/M, Family Dinners, Fireside cuddles, Gift Giving, Ice Skating, Jealousy, Mistletoe, Movie References, Poe is a solo Golden boy, Reylo - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues, Shopping, Snowball Fights, Thanksgiving, ben and poe don't get along, classic christmas movies, cuteness in the snow, history of abandonment, holiday fluffyness, holiday weekend together, immediate connection, making out in snow, meet cutes, mutual misunderstanding, poe and rey blind date like a billion years ago, proposal, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: Thanks to my wonderful beta as always, Robyn! This ridiculously talented writer inspires me to post new stuff that I never thought I'd be able to! See her stories they're AMAZING





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta as always, Robyn! This ridiculously talented writer inspires me to post new stuff that I never thought I'd be able to! See her stories they're AMAZING

__

* * *

 

_“I don’t want to go home,” Rey said as she shivered in the parking lot one night. Han had just turned off all the lights to the community center, locking up for the evening when he walked out and saw the nine year old sitting on the curb. She wore no jacket and no scarf. It was the middle of November. Surely her guardian would care enough to provide suitable clothing for a small child the week before Thanksgiving, then Han remembered who her guardian was._

 

_Unkar Plutt, the man who sent many of children crying back to Han over the years. Rey Rian was no exception, the cruel and pisspoor excuse for a guardian was in it for the money and that was all. Han despised him, and knew that little Rey deserved so much better. Han shrugged off his jacket and ushered Rey back into the community center, firing up a tea kettle to pour some hot chocolate for the young girl until she muscled up the courage to go home._

 

 _***_ 10 years later ***

 

Rey stepped up to the counter at the local supermarket and started to make her request just as Teedo cut her off and started barking an order at the employee. Teedo was a local that Rey was far too familiar with. As one of Plutt’s “valued” employees, Teedo showed loyalty to the corrupt man, the two of them bonding over their selfishness and hatred for all that was good and pure. Rey was free from that life, yet she still had to deal with them occasionally out in public, the punishment she received for choosing to stay in the town she grew up in, the one she loved.

 

“Oi! Teedo, I was next!” Rey exclaimed as her calm demeanor shifted into one of disgust. She looked around, the few people also waiting just shaking their heads and refusing to make eye contact. It was the start of the holiday season and Rey wasn’t about to let this set the mood.

 

The man just sneered at her, “not all of us are so _dreadfully_ alone at the holidays, Rian. I actually have a family to prepare for.

 

Rey saw red, everyone in town new that she was alone, but they accepted it. Respected it. She’d earned that much over the years, yet Teedo knew exactly how to push her buttons. Rey huffed, winding up her arm to teach Teedo the proper lesson when she felt a hand on her shoulder whirl her around.

 

“I thought I taught you that Teedo wasn’t worth your time.”

 

Rey’s eyes went wide, disgust washing off her face and a bright smile took its place.

 

“Han!” Rey excitedly wrapped her arms around his waist giving her friend a big hug before releasing him.

 

“Long time, kid. Haven’t seen you since you were what 15?”

 

“Thirteen,” Rey responded, looking at the ground. She’d started to work in the salvage yard shortly after her thirteenth birthday, and telling Han was one of the hardest things she had to do. She knew he didn’t like her guardian, but there was little he was able to do for her.

 

Since then, Rey Rian had worked her butt off, pocketing away any money she could in hopes of removing herself from her former life and starting anew. She had graduated high school with honors and moved out on her own. She could only hope that she’d make Han proud one day.

 

“So what are you doing for the holidays?” Han asked, pulling Rey away from her lapse in focus.

 

“Just getting something to eat and then heading home.”

 

“Well change of plans, you’re coming to my house,” Han insisted, “Leia will be thrilled to see you, and you can spend the holiday around good people.

 

Rey smiled, “Okay”

 

***

 

Rey pulled up to the house and smiled. It looked like it was pulled from the screens of a Christmas classic. The house was aglow and warmth just radiated from it. Rey’s heart warmed at the thought she’d be spending the holiday inside, as opposed to her small apartment with takeout and a pie warmed in her toaster oven.

 

She got out of her car and shuffled quickly to the door, knocking nervously but excited as she heard shifting going on in the house. The light, raspy voice and warm smile greeted her at the door.

 

“Rey! It’s so good to see you, please come in!” Leia greeted Rey, quickly ushering her into the brightly lit foyer. Rey’s senses were suddenly flooded with smells of the holidays, the ones she never experienced as a child, but always dreamed about. Her mouth filled with saliva as she continued to take in the aromas of the delicious foods she’d actually be able to enjoy this year.

 

Rey shucked off her coat for Leia and tucked it into the closet before she was escorted into the living room.

 

“It’ll be so nice to have another girl here this year. I am just completely outnumbered.” Leia said as she began introductions. Three men sat around the living room conversing with Han.

 

Han got up from his seat at the sight of Rey, “Rey I’d like you to meet some of our friends, this is Chewie, Lando, and Luke. Guys this is Rey, she is one of the kids who used to hang out at the community center.”

 

The dark skinned gentleman stood, reaching for Rey’s hand, “I think you mean lady, Han you old scoundrel! This young woman is no ‘kid’ anymore,” Rey blushed at the forwardness of the elderly gentleman, ‘ _clearly a smooth talker in his youth’_ she thought, as he placed a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

 

“All right sit down you old smoothie,” Han said patting his friend’s shoulder, “Come Rey, let me introduce you to Ben.”

 

“Who?” Rey asked curiously.

 

“My son,” Han said, pausing at Rey’s flabbergasted look, smiling and lead her to the kitchen.

 

Rey was met with a pair of dark chocolate eyes. The man before her with alabaster skin and ebony black hair. He literally took her breath away with his intense stare.

 

“The girl I’ve heard so much about,” he said before taking a sip of his whiskey. A deep voice came from the living room calling Han in to settle an argument, leaving Rey in the kitchen alone with the _fine_ stranger.

 

The tension in the room was strong. Rey was still trying to figure out how Ben had heard about her, surely Han wouldn’t talk about poor little Rey from the community center to his family. She was nothing, no one.

 

As if he had heard her thoughts Ben spoke up from behind the large kitchen island, “my father spoke often of you growing up, now I can see why,” Rey cocked her head to the side curious how Ben meant, but the open expression also urged him to continue. “I was often jealous of you. He’d come home late often from work, tell us he was with ‘little Rey’ again. You seemed like the daughter he always wanted, the one he never got. Stuck with me instead I guess.”

 

Rey’s heart broke. She was always nervous at the thought of meeting Ben. His father was so proud of him, though he was never able to properly express it.

 

“Ben, Han is immensely proud of you. He would often talk to me about what was going on with you and I felt like I was getting to know you more everyday. Han never wanted to change you.”

 

Ben stepped closer to Rey forcing her to look up into his eyes as he looked down on her. His stare had softened, but the tension was still there. Something had awakened in Rey as she looked into those chocolate brown orbs, and she did the only thing that felt right in that moment, she grabbed his hand and smiled.

 

The moment was short-lived as Rey dropped Ben’s hand when Luke stepped into the kitchen, everyone else following behind. Apparently it was time to get food and Rey had missed the dinner bell. She smiled shyly at him before turning around to grab a plate. Luke’s eyes were the first she met and he gave her a knowing look. Rey blushed as she accepted the plate he handed over to her and she began to serve herself.

 

All the food looked so delicious. The roasted turkey, the stuffing, the mashed potatoes, it was like Rey got stuck in a Norman Rockwell dream that she never wanted to wake up from. She sat down at the dining room table and waited for everyone else to join. The rest of the guests shuffled in, and Ben found the empty seat next to her, smiling a crooked smile as he took the seat and offered his glass for a cheers before digging in to his food. Rey’s cheeks heated with a blush as she sipped her champagne.

 

The rest of the meal continued with the ongoing flirtation between Ben and Rey, causing Rey’s mind to race.

 

‘ _Did he wink at me? No; why would he wink at me? Oh my gosh his knee just brushed mine. Oh my god, Rey get a grip, he’s a sexy tree whose legs barely fit under the table. Okay I know that his pinky totally just brushed at my hand, and now he’s whispering in my ear. This man will be the death of me.’_

 

Rey didn’t hesitate when Leia got up to clear the table, helping collect the dishes and keeping her eyes _off_ Ben, no matter his insistence of her being a guest. She dashed into the kitchen and began helping with the dishes. Soon Luke came in and relieved Rey of her duties, suddenly instilling panic into her heart.

 

“Leia this has been so lovely! I cannot thank you enough for the invite!”

 

“What? Sweetie you’re leaving? No we haven’t even gotten the pies out!” Leia set down the dishes she was doing and placed her hands on the edge of the sink, looking like she was ready to make a speech to convince Rey to stay.

 

“Yeah, you know I have to go, I have such an early morning, and I am already so wiped.” Rey turned and was near flush with Ben’s chest, his intense eyes staring down at her with concern and annoyance as he stood in the doorway blocking her exit. He caught a look of shame and sadness in Rey’s eyes as she tried to hide her face from him. She attempted to make her way to the foyer to her coat before Ben caught up with her.

 

“Where are you going?” Ben asked with an annoyed tone, not understanding what could possible make Rey leave early, she didn’t have any family.

 

“I have somewhere else to be,” she answered, changing her story from what she had told Leia.

 

‘ _Shit’_ she thought.

 

Ben caught on, calling her on her story change, “you told Leia you were wiped and had an early morning. Why are you running Rey? He asked as he closed the distance between them, still holding her wrist from when she stopped her in the foyer, “you’ve got no family, so why can’t you stay?” The question left his lips before his brain could correct him on those manners.

 

‘ _So Han did tell you,’_ she thought, answering the one question drilling in the back of her head throughout the night, but she managed to keep pushed down.

 

Rey sighed, her walls instantly coming down with the man before her. Rey had been very protective of her emotions in the past. They were the ones that often tore her down, the ones that made her question why her parents gave her up or how Unkar could be so cruel to a child that was supposed to be in his care, each etch carved into her soul, counting down each moment, each hour, each day of being alone in this world.

 

“You have a beautiful family,” Rey nearly whispered, “I didn’t want to interrupt the entire evening with my presence.”

 

“Nonsense!” Ben and Rey looked into the hall at the boisterous voice, shocking them out of their moment and separating them quickly, Ben’s hand left reaching for Rey.

 

“You can’t leave before dessert! Leia makes the best chocolate silk and pumpkin pies in town. Plus, if you leave now, us boys will just have to ridicule this _little starfighter_ on his single life,” Lando continued, smacking Ben on the shoulder, “this boy has never brought a girl home to meet the family, can you believe it?”

 

Rey caught the blush cross Ben’s cheeks as he looked embarrassed at his uncle _Wanwo,_ who told her of a very cute nude Ben story as a 2 year old earlier that evening. Suddenly, Rey reached out and grabbed Ben’s hand, intertwining her fingers with his, “I won’t be going anywhere,” she smiled up at Ben whose anxiety instantly eased at the feel of her hand in his and the sight of her soft eyes.

 

***

 

Ben helped Rey with her coat at the end of the evening. Lando was right, Leia did make the best pies and Rey had a lovely food baby to prove it.

 

“Thank you for making me stay, Ben. I’m sorry I got scared. I just feel this connection and my first instinct is to run.”

 

“Don’t be afraid,” he paused looking down at her with those gorgeous brown eyes, “I feel it too.”

 

Rey stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before turning to walk out the door.

 

“Goodnight Rey Rian” he said leaning on the doorframe, watching her skip toward her car in the cold, chuckling at how adorable she was.

 

“Goodnight Ben Solo,” she said with a wink before getting into her car and blasting the heater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m totally having a blast writing this story! I hope everyone is enjoying it! Please let me know via comments, kudos, likes, and reblogs! It’s almost December! eep!
> 
> Thanks to my beta Robyn as always

* * *

The week after Thanksgiving had come and gone in a flash, but Rey wouldn’t allow it to go to waste. Bouncing around her apartment, she took the opportunity to decorate for the holidays, feeling ever so festive as she listened to the local Christmas station.

 

She snatched the final touch off of her counter skipped to the door to set it into place, hanging the festive mistletoe at the doorway just like always. Though it was never used, the idea of putting up mistletoe made Rey feel hopeful, like something good was coming.

 

Just as that thought crossed her mind, her phone pinged from across the room. Rey dashed toward it to find a text from an unknown number. She sat on her couch to open the message and was pleasantly surprised.

 

> Good Morning, Beautiful

 

Rey had a hunch who the text was from, not just an ordinary stranger; but a tall, dark, and sexy one with dark brown eyes and a stare that could easily bring Rey to her knees. Rey jumped from the couch and began a happy dance around her apartment, thankful no one was around to see the innocent display of enthusiasm. Leia had called her earlier in the week to ask if it’d be okay to share Rey’s number with Ben. Rey remembered answering the question a little to excitedly just as Leia was completing her question.

 

Rey composed herself from her happy dance, “Act cool, Rey” as she changed her demeanor, forcing the toothy smile off her face, only to have it spring forward again as she looked at her phone to draft a reply.

 

> Is that how people are greeting each other now because I like that!

 

She smiled as she waited for the bubbles to pop up on the screen.

  

> No, that’s just how I greet a girl that I wake up thinking about. Would it help if I introduced myself formally so you don’t go around flirting with strangers as you greet them?

 

Rey giggled at the sweet but sassy reply, totally obsessing over the fact that he had been thinking about her since he woke up as she responded back to him.

  

> That would be lovely

 

> Hi, this is Ben Solo. You kissed me at my parents house. Kept me from suffering scrutiny of my single status by my uncles. Are clearly loved by my parents already.

 

Rey smiled at her screen as she remembered the charming evening that surrounded her introduction to Ben Solo. One that she initially tried to escape from, but was so relieved that she was talked into staying. Rey blushed as she typed a reply onto her screen

  

> Good morning, Ben! How have you been this week?

 

> Decent. Busy. Work as always. You?

  

> I’ve been good, off from work and just finished decorating my home and now I can bask in it’s cozy beauty!

 

> I’m intrigued by this coziness you speak of, it sounds too good to be true.

 

> Would you like to see for yourself?

 

> Would this be like a date?

 

Rey paused, considering the question. She definitely _liked_ the idea of it being a date. She clearly had a connection with Ben. He was interested in her and she in him…

 

> Would you judge me if I said yes?

 

> Never, in fact I’d ask if it would be okay if I made you dinner there. Do you have a decent kitchen that would allow that?

 

> I think so…

 

The idea of Ben cooking Rey dinner warmed her to the core. The thought of him in her kitchen, surrounded by food and wine or whiskey had a certain domesticity to it that she suddenly yearned for.

  

> It’s a date then! 7 sound good?

 

> Fantastic!

 

> Great! See you then ;)

 

Rey’s suddenly jumped, looking at herself in her small mirror realizing that she was in desperate need of a shower if she’d be spending the evening in the presence of a certain gentleman. She jumped off her couch and bolted for the shower, suddenly overly consumed in getting herself ready for the gorgeous man coming over.

 

Rey tidied her sweater and ripped jeans as she heard a knock on the door. She had loosely curled her hair, so it sat delicately on her shoulders, and her face glowed with her natural look of a little eyeliner and mascara.

 

Rey opened the door to a very handsome Ben Solo. One that took her breath away just like on Thanksgiving, only this time draped in a henley covered by a vest and dark wash jeans that she could tell hug his ass in all the right places.

 

“Well don’t you look dapper,” Rey commented as she took in Ben and the two large bags of groceries he was towing.

 

“Thank you, I almost went for a flannel, but didn’t want to seem too casual for a first date.”

 

This immediately prompted a blush on Rey’s cheeks as she thought of Ben in a rugged mountain-like man clad in plaid and cooking for her, “I _definitely_ would’ve been okay with that.”

 

Ben smiled at that moment and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before placing the couple bags of groceries down that he’d brought to make dinner. Rey stood there dumbfoundedly, taken aback by Ben’s nonchalance over the kiss.

 

***

 

Rey helped in the little ways she could as Ben got dinner ready. The pasta dish smelled divine as Ben set the plate of food in front of her, Rey immediately biting into a piece of garlic bread as Ben sat down next to her.

 

The conversation was pleasant up until Rey mentioned one of her favorite Christmas movies.

 

“No, no, no. How could you like that remake? They do it all wrong!”

 

“Well I’ve never see the original so I truly have no basis for your judgement, but _Miracle on 34th Street_ is a wonderful movie and always gets me in the spirit! I believe in Santa Claus, Benjamin!" Rey laughed as his thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of his nose as his brow furrowed.

 

“Well I can’t let you continue to go uneducated, Rey. It is now my mission to make sure you see the _classic_ Christmas movies. No more _The Holiday, The Family Stone,_ or cheesy remakes of _Miracle on 34th Street.”_

 

Rey rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. If Ben’s mission for this Christmas meant spending time with her cuddled on the couch and watching Christmas classics, then that’d be a sacrifice she’d _definitely_ be willing to make.

 

After dinner, Rey helped Ben clean up the kitchen, insisting on not letting him do all the work since he had just made a wonderful dinner for them. Once they were done, Rey fired up some hot water and served up some hot chocolate before joining Ben on the couch, very intentionally sitting close to him as he placed a hand on her knee.

 

Finally Rey couldn’t hold it in any longer, “did you really kiss me earlier and not think it could be a big deal?” Rey asked looking very intently at Ben as he set down his cider.

 

“Should it have been a big deal?” Ben asked, cocking his head to the side, knowing Rey would enlighten him on the situation. Women didn’t take things like first kisses or first dates in relationships lightly.

 

“Well, let’s think about this, Ben. You just made me dinner. And I basically invited you over to assess the "coziness” of my apartment with its Christmas charm. You definitely had the perfect opportunity to make this a legendary evening. One that I would have looked back on and fantasized about often.”

 

“And how could I have done that?” Ben feigned ignorance, a plan currently working in his head.

 

“Well,” Rey hesitated as she pursed her lips in concentration, “Aha!” She exclaimed, sitting upright on her sofa, still with her peppermint hot chocolate in hand, “you could have waited till we were on the couch and sipping our hot chocolate,” she held it up gesturing to it. “You could’ve started a fire, and pulled me close enough to entangle our legs.”

 

Rey gazed off into nowhere as she imagined the moment for the perfect kiss, unaware that Ben had started a fire and rejoined her back on the sofa, pulling her close enough and entangling his long legs amongst hers.

 

“And then you could grab the back of my neck and bring me close. Our noses closely touching as you… gaze at…” Rey suddenly aware at Ben’s proximity his forehead resting on her as their noses gently touched, Rey’s eyes drifting to his soft-looking lips.

 

“My lips.” She finished the sentence, feeling like the air between them had gotten so very heavy.

 

Ben’s eyes glanced between her hazel eyes and lips before leaning in and placed his lips softly upon hers. Rey melted into Ben’s lips as her unoccupied hand snuck behind his neck to bring him closer, deepening the kiss much faster than Ben had anticipated.

 

Soon, Rey felt Ben’s tongue glide across her lower lip before receiving permission to enter. The taste of peppermint and cocoa soon flooding his senses as Rey’s tongue danced with his.

 

_‘I should take her to the Nutcracker - oh right that’s what you should be thinking right now you idiot’_

Ben pulled away from Rey, enticing a whimper from her, “So were you thinking something like that?”

 

Rey nodded breathlessly, “yup that would do it,” she said as she grabbed that back of his neck again, bringing his lips back to her before lying down on the sofa allowing Ben to crawl up her body. He grabbed the hot chocolate and placed it on the table before he continued, wanting nothing to interrupt this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to join the Plaidam Winter Collection! Thanks so much to Ria for convincing me and Robyn for being a great beta!

* * *

 

Rey was elated at how her week had gone. Between talking to Ben daily, him taking her out for dinner after a taxing day at work, and picking up Rose and Finn at the airport for their visit before the holiday; Rey couldn’t have asked for a better week. 

 

Thinking it couldn’t get any better, Rey glanced at her phone as the sun shone through her window and onto her face. Waking up naturally was far more preferable to some shrill alarm blaring and arousing her from her pleasant, yet lately erotically charged, dreams. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she took in the message on her phone. 

 

> Still on for baking today? Bet you’re all cute covered in flour and frosting ;)

 

Rey swooned before cursing silently to herself,  _ ‘fuck, I am so done for’ _

 

Rey got up and got dressed. Ben would be there around one and she wanted to look half decent when he showed up, not in her usually slouchy t shirt and sleep shorts that she usually baked in.

 

As she shuffled into the kitchen she jumped at a sound. Whirling around she found Finn, standing in the pantry looking back at her with innocent eyes.

 

“Sorry, peanut. I got hungry, but Rosie’s still sleeping.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes. Her best friend was damn near the perfect gentleman, especially when it came to his girlfriend. That’s why when they flew in for the holidays, Finn was preparing to propose while they were in his hometown. 

 

“Hey, you’ll be out of here by one right?” Rey inquired as she sat on her counter and looked at Finn who was still rummaging through the pantry, trying to find ingredients to make pancakes in bed for Rose. 

 

“Yeah for sure,” Finn responded, still heavily distracted with his task at hand. Rey just walked past him back toward her room and patted him on the shoulder. It was nice to have her best friend back in town. If anyone had an inkling of what Rey’s past was like it was Finn. Stuck in the system with a cruddy foster family and forced to retreat to the community center.

 

Rey chuckled at the memory of Finn and Han’s shenanigans.

 

_ “That’s not how the Force works!”  _

 

_ Finn and Han had gotten into some full fledged argument about the Force and Star Wars again and Rey chose to be neutral and stand in the background, knowing she’d be the mediator when the time came.  _

 

_ “Solo-” Finn started his argument before Han cut him off.  _

_ “Did you just call me Solo?”  _

 

_ “Sorry, Han, Mr. Solo…” _

 

Rey had many fond memories with Finn and Han, they were family to her. And now she was adding a new member to her family. 

 

_ ‘Oh shit...Ben”  _

 

When was Rey going to tell Finn about Ben? He was a little preoccupied with the impending proposal so now wasn’t the best time, but she also didn’t want to keep it from him for too long as she and Ben became more serious.

 

_ ‘Later’  _ she thought as she shuffled to her room and shut the door to get ready.

 

***

 

“Boop” Rey dabbed frosting on Ben’s nose as they decorated the sugar cookies that just finished cooling from the oven.

 

Ben swiped the frosting off his nose, sucking his finger into his mouth as he made eye contact with Rey. Suddenly, the cute and playful action she had intended was taken to a whole new level as the air thickened between them. Rey felt herself leaning in and just as her eyes began to close Ben put a small dot of powdered sugar on Rey’s nose, chuckling as he saw her surprised reaction. 

 

Just as soon as the playful moment occurred, it fizzled away as Ben began to kiss Rey on each side of her jawline, up to her cheekbones, across her eyelids, across the bridge of her nose to the tip. Where he placed a kiss and his tongue darted out to clear away the sugar on Rey’s nose.

 

_ ‘Okay, this has to be a dream’  _ Rey thought. There was no way this man— this tall, dark, and handsome man, was so readily eating things off her. 

 

_ ‘Shit Rey! It’s just powdered sugar, calm yourself’  _ She reprimanded in her head. There’s no way she’d get anything done if her thoughts continued down this path. Ben began to lean in for a kiss when the oven timer went off.

 

_ ‘Oh thank god’  _ Rey thought. She definitely needed the space between them. 

 

Rey collected the last of the cookies from the oven, and set them down on her counter. She paused for a moment to consider the man standing at her counter. He’d popped into her life like nothing, like he was always meant to be there, and here he was, finishing off the frosting and decorating Christmas cookies with her. She had known from early on that she was often down on her luck growing up, but never considered that knowing Han Solo or being a community-center kid would lead to something so spectacular. 

 

Ben must have felt her gaze upon him because he looked up and his eyes met hers, curious to what she could have been thinking, but he just gave a small smile and came around the other side of the island. Ben grabbed Rey’s hips and pulled her flush against him.

 

“What do you say, we clean up and I can take you to go see some Christmas lights? We’ll pick something up to eat after.”

 

A bright grin graced Rey’s face as she nearly jumped at the idea. She scurried off the her room, but not before Ben added one final piece of advice.

 

“And no sweats!”

 

Rey turned around with a pouty face, causing Ben to chuckle.

 

“Just trust me.” 

 

What could be so formal about Christmas lights that she couldn’t wear her first choice of pajama bottoms and shearling slippers? She looked at him skeptically, but nodded. 

 

Rey didn’t take long to clean up and when she emerged from her room she was in a cream sweater, dark wash jeans and boots. Ben couldn’t help but admire her, he grabbed her leather jacket by the door and helped her put it on, ushering her to the car.

 

Ben drove through the neighborhood, allowing Rey to gaze upon house after house adorned in Christmas lights. Her eyes were filled with childlike wonder. Ben could only imagine what her life had been like growing up to make her into the wonderful woman she was today. 

 

Han had often come home with stories of Rey, especially when he learned new things about her, he would always share with Leia. Ben often eavesdropped on their conversations, so nosey as to what was so special about this girl his father continually talked about. Now he knew, and he simply smiled as her hand sat in his.

 

***

 

“Ben where are we going? We’ve already seen plenty of lights, now you’re heading  _ away  _ from my place.”

 

They pulled up to the theatre and Rey turned to Ben with a curious look on her face before seeing out the car window the poster for  _ The Nutcracker,  _ her eyes filling with joy and unshed tears. 

 

“You brought me to  _ The Nutcracker _ ?” She nearly shouted as she smacked his arm in excitement. Rey had never been to the theatre before, let alone seen a ballet, but she’d wanted to for a very long time. 

 

“You know, I’ve never actually been to a ballet, I’ve never actually been to the theatre! But I used to love walking past and seeing the lit up posters for  _ Swan Lake _ and  _ Don Quixote _ . They always had such a magical feeling about them,” Rey continued to babble excitedly as they made their way to their seats.

 

Rey was astonished when Ben lead her up a spiral staircase that lead to box seats that had a phenomenal view of the stage. The situation was not lost on her that these had to be the best seats in the house, which probably meant the most expensive as well. She’d have to talk to Ben about paying him back, but for now she bounced in her seat as the lights dimmed and the curtain raised. 

 

Ben glanced at Rey, seeing pure joy fill her eyes as she was immersed in the stage, Clara dancing throughout the Christmas party lightly as she received her nutcracker gift.

 

Ben knew the ballet well, his mother taking him and his father to the show annually as a Christmas tradition of theirs growing up, so Ben knew that the next scene would be Rey’s favorite. The Sugar Plum Fairy danced across the stage and Ben recognized the dancer immediately, The principle dancer, Robyn, danced across the stage enchanting Rey with her beauty and elegant form. Ben had known Robyn since they were in kindergarten, and she remained a good friend of his, always willing to get him tickets in the box for any of the shows he desired. 

 

The curtain closed and the audience rose to its feet as the dancers bowed before them. Rey brushed the tears off of her cheeks as her and Ben made their way out toward the street. As they walked back to their car, hand in hand as Rey raved about the beauty of the performance, the side door opened and the Sugar Plum Fairy herself walked out. Rey awestruck as Robyn stood before her. Hair still in a tight bun and stage makeup still untouched. 

 

“Robyn!” Ben called to get her attention, Rey looked at him for the millionth time of the night with surprise in her eyes, Ben chuckled and ushered her toward the prima ballerina, “Robyn, this is Rey.”

 

“Rey. It’s so very nice to meet you. Did you enjoy the show?”

 

“Oh my god. It was absolutely breathtaking! I knew ballet was an art form but I never would’ve guessed to that extent! And you were amazing!” Rey rattled off her words in an excited yet nervous manner. 

 

Robyn chuckled at her, “well I can always tell when it is the first time someone has seen a ballet because it often becomes a piece of their soul, and  _ you _ are a beautiful example of that. A true testament of why I do what I do.” 

 

Rey blushed at the dancer’s kind words, “can I give you a hug?” She laughed nervously at her request, but Robyn nodded politely.

 

“Of course.”

 

Rey was quick to embrace her, Robyn whispered in her ear before Rey could step back to Ben’s side and grabbing his hand once again. 

 

“You guys are a precious couple. He’s a keeper”

 

Rey nodded as blush covered her cheeks, “I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a twitter now! Find me @ReyloAlex


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Rey woke to the sound of her alarm with a beating headache. She rolled over and silenced her phone, the bright screen blinding her eyes in the dark room. She rolled onto her back and rolled her shoulders against her mattress. Stiffness and soreness ached her muscles. 

 

“This should make for a  _ great _ fucking day” she said to the empty room, unsure of when the general shitiness she felt had set in.

 

She had promised Han earlier that week that she would be spending some time helping out at the community center. She wouldn’t let him down. She felt waves of nostalgia hit her when he presented the invite, and Ben was quick to encourage her to accept. He knew it would mean the world to her and to his father to spend time together once again. 

 

Rey rolled out of bed and decided a hot shower and some ibuprofen would do the trick to contain the headache and sore muscles before she started her day. 

 

***

 

Rey got to the community center just as they began to open up. Pulling up next to the Falcon in the parking lot, Rey waved to Han before getting out of her car with coffee in tow. She handed over the black coffee to her old friend with a smile.

 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Han said with his signature smirk, taking the coffee with a thankful nod.

 

“Good morn-” Rey started to greet him before she was cut off with a cough. 

 

“Geez, you sick, sunshine? Because if you are it’s probably better that you aren’t around the kids. You know they need this place more than anything.”

 

Rey waved him off as she took a swig of her pumpkin spice latte to clear her throat.

 

“Not a chance,” Rey said, “wouldn’t miss this for the world!” She continued as she covered up another cough with sip of her coffee, allowing Han to unlock the door, and Rey to clear her throat before following in behind him. 

 

The day went by quickly as Rey busied herself amongst the kids who were now out on winter vacation and the many tasks she was able to help Han with. It wasn’t until almost three that she finally stopped at the front desk and was able to catch her breath for a moment. 

 

“How you doing, sunshine?” Han asked looking at the computer for a moment, only glancing at Rey as she stood there. He noticed her sway out of the corner of his eye before he was able to catch her from falling over and hitting her head on the desk. 

 

“Damn it, Rey” Han said as he laid her down on the ground behind the desk, grabbing his jacket to lay under her head. He checked to make sure she was still breathing and tried to rouse her, only getting soft aggravated mumbles from her telling him to “leave her alone” and  give her “five more minutes”. 

 

Han grabbed Rey’s phone from her bag that was stashed under the front desk and opened up her favorites. Rey had mentioned that Finn was busy getting proposal stuff ready and he was pretty sure she mentioned that Rose was the soon-to-be  fiancée . Then he noticed Ben’s name at the top of Rey’s favorites. 

 

“It’s worth a shot, kid never answers my calls but hell, I’m not a pretty girl.”

 

Han nearly laughed out loud at his comment, never thinking those words would ever be said about his son. 

 

Ben answered the phone, “Hey Rey what’s up, my dad driving you crazy yet?” 

 

“Nice Ben, but your dad’s the one who’s calling you.”

 

“Oh fuck. Sorry. What’s up? Where’s Rey?” Ben asked, a panicked tone taking ahold of his voice. 

 

“Calm down, kid. I think she’s fine, but she just passed out. Do you think you could come and get her to take her home?” 

 

“Yea, absolutely. I’m on my way.” Ben hung up the phone before Han could respond. 

 

A few minutes passed and Han heard a screech coming from the parking lot. A worried Ben nearly ripped the door off the hinge to get into the community center, looking around frantically in search of Rey. 

 

Han chose to keep Rey behind the desk and away from wandering eyes who would be overly curious if she was all right. Ben came up the the desk and scooped Rey up into his arms in a single motion, the act looking effortless as he nestled her against his chest in the bridal style carry. Ben didn’t care what it looked like though. All he cared about was getting Rey home safe and getting her back to a conscious state. 

 

Ben thanked Han for taking care of her until he arrived. 

 

“Of course, kid. She’s like family, you know that.”

 

Ben simply nodded at the comment as he looked down at Rey with soft eyes. She burrowed into his chest as he cradled her close, giving him some reassurance that she’d be fine. 

 

*** 

 

Getting Rey into her place proved to be a bit trickier. Luckily he thought to get her keys out while he was still in the car and not while he was juggling her at the door, but somehow he was able to manage and still keep a hold of her in the process. Had she been conscious, Rey probably would have made a comment about Ben being a showoff. He chuckled at this as he closed the door with his foot. 

 

Ben set Rey down on her bed gently and grabbed a t-shirt from her nightstand. 

 

“Rey, sweetheart?” Ben tried to wake her if just slightly to help get her pajamas on, “you gotta help me just a little bit and then you can go to sleep.”

 

Rey muttered incoherently before sitting up, surprising Ben that she could do even that. He chuckled at her exhausted form sitting slumped on her bed. Ben slid her sweater off over her shoulders and helped maneuver the t-shirt on, gently placing her back on the pillow before working off her pants. 

 

_ ‘Girls sleep in t-shirts and underwear right’  _ Ben inquired as he started to tuck Rey under her covers. He didn’t exactly have a ton of experience with changing a girl out of her clothes, let alone  _ into _ pajamas.

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand as he lifted her comforter over her chest, “I love you.”

 

Ben stood there looking at her stunned. Not knowing what to say he cradled her cheek in his hand before heading off to the kitchen to heat up some tea and soup for when she woke up, still unsure what to make of Rey’s groggy confession.

 

Rey woke to the sun streaming across her face as she squinted and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around and found herself in her apartment. She sat up quickly throwing her legs over the edge of the bed.

 

“Oof, bad idea” she said as she gripped the nightstand, urging herself not to fall over from the headrush. She inhaled deeply, releasing a killer cough that rattled her chest. She looked down and saw she was in a sleep shirt and her undies. All was a blur as she scoured her memory for what had last happened. 

 

_ ‘Han’ _ She remembered being with Han at the community center and helping out wherever she could. But that didn’t answer the question as to how she ended up back here. Everything felt like a blur, like she was in a hazy fog. Her ears were plugged, nose was plugged, and she felt like pressure was just being forced to every inch of her. 

 

Finally, she willed herself to stand up slowly. Following the movement that she saw coming from the kitchen. As she wandering in, she found Ben standing at the stovetop cooking up what looked like a grilled cheese breakfast sandwich. As good as that sounded, she knew she would probably not be able to taste it.

 

She sat down at the counter and Ben finally turned around to greet her, passing a small plass of pink liquid. 

 

“Drink”

 

She grabbed the glass and threw it back, downing the glass of tart raspberry liquid she recognized as a vitamin C packet. When she placed the glass down, Ben exchanged it for a cup of hot tea.

 

“With honey?” Rey asked.

 

“Of course,” Ben responded before reaching over the counter to place a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“When did you get here?” Rey asked, beginning to sip the tea and let it coat her sore throat. 

 

Ben looked at her hesitantly, now fully aware that she was totally out of anything that happened the day before.

 

“I actually picked you up at the community center yesterday. You passed out from over exertion, nearly gave me and my father a panic attack. But I stayed overnight to make sure you were okay.”

 

Rey started to process the fact that Ben had stayed with her when her mind came to a screeching halt, “Wait. I have been asleep since yesterday afternoon?” 

 

Ben chuckled and rolled his eyes before turning back to the sandwich cooking on the stovetop.  

 

The rest of the day continued on pretty relaxed. Han dropped off an overnight bag and change of clothes for Ben, Ben kept Rey hydrated and doped up on plenty of cold and flu medication, and Rey remained focused on her caregiver. He had picked her up and stayed the night with her, he had continued to care for her throughout the day, and he never really took his eye off her either. Was it possible that Ben could have the same strong feelings for Rey that she held for him? 

 

Rey began to drift off on the couch as they watched  _ Elf  _ after dinner. Ben gathered her in his arms again and walked her to the bedroom. She had been much more coherent throughout the day and she was even talking to him a bit while he placed her in bed. 

 

“I love you,” he heard her say as she looked up at him with heavy eyelids, sleep threatening to take her at any moment. 

 

“I know.” 

 

Ben leaned down and kissed her forehead as he as he tucked her in, trying to remain calm after the woman he loved confessed the three little words that made his heart soar for the second time in the last 24 hours.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how long this took! between being sick and the holidays and my birthday and nightshift, things have been crazy! But hopefully i am back now!

* * *

The week went by too quickly for Ben, maybe it was because he’d barely heard from Rey, but he was impatient to see her again. He wondered how her week was and he yearned to hear her voice.  

 

Little did he know that Rey was trying her hardest not to think of him, not to think about the fact that he had not said ‘I love you’ back. Instead, just acknowledging her confession with ‘I know’. Some moments she found herself seething at the memory, horrified at how stupid she had been. Other times she found herself feeling downright sorry for herself, she’d put herself out there, let her walls down only to be rejected once again. Did she say it too soon, and if so how soon would Ben be leaving her as well? 

 

She shook herself of her pity and despair.  _ Today is a happy day. Today Finn is proposing to Rose and showing the world that true love does exist,  _ Rey convinced herself mentally, shoving away any thought of Ben and honing in on her best friends. Though there was the fact that Finn would be doing it while on a double date with Rey and her mystery man while at the outdoor skating rink that was set up for the holidays. 

 

Finn continued to question her all week on her date, often catching Rey off guard and zoning out into space. 

 

“What’s your deal this week?” he questioned her one day during lunch.

 

“What? What, there’s no deal. I’m just so excited for you and your big night!” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, feigning a smile on her face, hoping it’d be enough to ward him off. Rey slipped her hand out of his as Rose walked into the room, blissfully unaware of the events that were to come. 

 

***

 

The backseat of the car was warm and Rey was determined to ignore her cell phone. She knew she had multiple text messages from Ben and she wasn’t about to acknowledge them. Her walls were up and she was on the defense. 

 

Ben had offered to pick her up but she chose to decline, not wanting to seem too needy or clingy. Instead, she ended up in the car with one of the cutest couples in the world. She couldn’t believe that just 3 years ago she was introducing them. Now, they were all sweet and adorable with their impending engagement, and how whenever the light stops they would take the opportunity to give eskimo kisses as their hands remained intertwined the whole drive to the rink. They were also discussing the fact that it was their three year anniversary of when they started dating. Rey specifically tried to block that part out, trying to remain blissfully ignorant of the fact that she had been single every second of those three years, and God knows how many years prior to that. 

 

A tear ran down Rey’s cheek. Amongst the rampant thoughts that were running about in her mind about Finn and Rose, she realized that she was afraid none of this would ever happen for her,  _ especially  _ with Ben. 

 

She wiped the tear away just as Rose looked to her in the backseat, curiosity in her eyes, silently questioning if she was okay. Rey simply waved off her best friend and nods as Rose reaches out to squeeze her knee before turning back around to focus again on Finn. 

  
  


As they pulled up to the rink, Rey spotted Ben standing with a carrier of coffee. Rey rolled her eyes, getting out of the car and praying that this night was not a complete disaster for her. 

 

Rose caught Rey’s line of sight and spotted Ben with the coffee. “Oh!!! I like him already!” As she hooked her arm with Rey’s.

 

Rey introduced Ben to Finn, catching the stunned look on Finn’s face, “Ben? Ben Solo? As in Han Solo, Ben Solo?”

 

“That’d be the one” Rey said  shortly as Ben handed the final cup to her and wrapped his arm around her giving her a kiss on the temple. Even that tiny gesture makes Rey fixate. Why wouldn’t he give her a real kiss? Why only on the temple? He doesn’t like her. He doesn’t  _ love _ her. This is just the means to an end. Why would he love her? Her parents didn’t love her why would Ben Solo?

 

Suddenly Ben snapped her out of her fixation, “Rey have you skated before?”

 

Finn laughed out loud at the innocent question.

 

“Rey, skate? I don’t think so! The girl can barely walk on two feet.” 

 

Rose smacked his arm before Finn apologized to Rey, “sorry peanut.” 

 

“To answer your question, I haven’t skated for a couple years. Last time it was on a blind date with Poe Dameron who was a fantastic teacher.” She pointed her words at Finn.

 

Ben looked down on her with fire in his eyes, this irritated Rey, “What?” 

 

“Nothing,” he said, annoyed that she went out with that Golden boy that his mother loved so much. Her damn assistant that Ben grew up with and his parents practically adopted after Poe’s mother died, since his father was a workaholic pilot. 

 

Rose and Finn finished their drinks and went to put on their skates. Ben began to ask Rey more about her dating Poe, “so, Poe Dameron-” 

 

Before Ben could finish, Rey downed her drink and interrupted him, “let’s skate.” As she slipped out from under his arm to grab a bench seat to put on her skates. 

 

***

 

As the night continued on, the tension continued to build between Ben and Rey. Ben was getting more tense by the second and Rey was well-aware of it.  _ Why did I have to mention, Poe? You idiot,  _ she chastised herself. Her former “dating” history, if it could even be called that, seemed to be the issue, and if the situation was any indicator of what would happen tonight, Rey would have no doubt she’d be ending it on the couch with Ben & Jerry’s, ugly crying into her pillows with some sappy Hallmark Christmas movie on in the background. 

 

Rey continued to skate with her arms wrapped in front of her body and Ben with his hands shoved in his pockets when  _ Marry You  _ by Bruno Mars started playing over the speakers and a spotlight fell to Finn just in front of them. 

 

Finn slid to one knee on the ice and Rose turned around, immediately cupping the front of her face as if she did not want the gathering crowd to see her ever growing blush on her cheeks. Finn asked for her hands, Rose providing them and struggling not to cry.

 

Rey’s hand automatically found her mouth as her eyes filled with unshed tears threatening to overflow. Suddenly, she was so overwhelmed with happiness for her two friends. She side skated to Ben who opened up an arm for her, wrapping it around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

As Rey took in the sight of her best friend’s embracing and Rose freaking out about the ring, she could only do the nice thing and let them have their alone time. After all it was their engagement night and she had a feeling there was something her and Ben needed to talk about. 

 

Rey grabbed his hand and skated them off the ice. Sitting down on one of the benches surrounding the rink.  

 

“I figured it was time we talked.” Rey said as she looked up into Ben’s eyes. They had never been a more deep or beautiful then they had looked right now and Rey hated that. 

 

“I know you heard what I had to say the other night,” she started, her voice cracking slightly, “And you should know that I know it was too soon, and that it’s not reciprocated.” Ben started to speak, but Rey held up her hand, requesting he let her get out what she had to say. “But I’m not ready for this to end Ben, I’m not. I feel like I’m the person I want to be when I am with you. I let down my walls and I can be my unguarded self. And if this ends, everything is gonna go back up and it’s gonna be so tough on me.” 

 

Tears broke over Rey’s cheeks for the third time that night. Ben couldn’t understand where any of this was coming from, but he wanted to make sure that he would allow her to finish before he was able to say what he wanted. 

 

He cupped her face as his thumb stroked the apple of her cheek, wiping the tears away. 

 

“Rey, I don’t understand where this is coming from, and I  _ really  _ don’t understand where you got the idea that I wouldn’t feel the same way about you.”

 

She looked up at him blankly and all he could think about seeing her face was how the twinkling Christmas lights looked so beautiful dancing in her hazel eyes. 

 

“Ben, I heard you. You said  _ I know _ .”

 

Ben did the one thing she did not expect in that moment. He laughed out loud. She looked at him puzzled as he worked to control his laughter, slowly noticing Rey’s brow furrow and face taking on a very agitated look. 

 

“Rey, baby, sweetheart, I thought  _ you  _ of all people would have understood what I meant at that moment, and known that what I said is a way of saying I love you - just in the backwards Solo-Organa way.” 

 

He continued when he saw her face started to shift into a more curious, puzzled look. 

 

“My parents, Rey, are awful at saying ‘I love you’. They’ve never been the type to say it in public or in private. So I assumed with you growing up at the community center and always around one of them, you would have noticed that. But Rey, let me be very clear. I love you. I don’t think I have ever loved anyone like I love you. You’re the light that brightens my world, you’re the girl who I would share every single day with if I had the chance and got so lucky. Hell, I was gonna ask if you wanted to spend Christmas Eve with me at my family’s cabin before my family joined us for Christmas because Rey, you are my family now. I have no intention of letting you go unless I know you are unhappy with this. And if I turned out to be the one that made you unhappy, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

 

Rey continued to process all the information that Ben had just provided her. He almost missed the words as they came out of her mouth so faintly. 

 

“You love me.”

 

“Yes, Rey, I really do.”

  
She wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, “no one’s ever loved me before” she sobbed, feeling her tears stain his neck as she gripped onto him tightly. She pulled away enough to look him in the eyes again before her signature bright smile bloomed across her face. She wasn’t sure who closed the distance, but suddenly his lips were on hers. She continued to smile into the kiss as he whispered sweet nothings to her. The night had become her favorite of the year, as Rey realized something. She was  _ so  _ happy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to fabulous beta Robyn!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayshift has been kicking my butt, but I love it! Thanks to my lovely beta, Robyn! She's been waiting for this chapter forever! I hope I did it justice!

* * *

 

“Would it be too lame for me to have roses at the wedding?” Rose asked.

 

Rey chuckled. They’d completely taken over her kitchen table with bridal magazines and Rose’s computer opened up to her pinterest page of wedding pins. That was a thing most girls did, Rey not so much. Rey was simple, she kept her wedding pinboard engrained in her memory of the few things she wanted in a wedding. 

 

“I’d never considered that” Rey laughed before noticing Rose’s furrowed brow, “but I am sure whatever you choose will be lovely.”

 

“I’m thinking lilies then,” Rose said as she dogeared the page that held an assortment of lily arrangements. Rey rolled her eyes.

 

“I like sunflowers.”

 

“Sunflowers-” Rose considered this with a quizzical look on her face before she shook the idea off, “not for a wedding in the city though, maybe for a barnyard or backyard wedding.”

 

Rey had always liked the idea of sunflowers at a wedding - not that she ever thought of being a bride or ever having a wedding - but she just liked the flower in general and she thought it would make for a very happy occasion.

 

Rose grabbed Rey’s hand, causing Rey to look up at her curiously.

 

“It’ll happen, Rey.”

 

Rey simply nodded her head before Rose pushed on and changed the subject slightly. 

 

“So speaking of, how are you and Ben doing? You guys looked like something was off at first the night of the engagement, but then disappeared. I’d assumed Ben either took you home or you killed him” Rose chuckled as she tossed the bridal magazine aside to give her full and undivided attention to her best friend.  

 

“Well let’s say neither of those happened,” Rey said with a playful twinkle in her eye.

 

“Oh really, now we’re getting down to it?” Rose said, playing the role of the nosy best friend who needed deets of her best friend’s relationship as if she had not just gotten engaged.

 

Rey blushed, yet couldn’t hide her toothy smile as she reminisced over the last few days and how her and Ben had nearly been inseparable. Waking up in Ben’s arms had become her favorite thing in the world. She couldn’t get over how warm she felt inside as his arms would wrap around her tighter as she would try to wiggle out, or how he’d whine as she’d slip out of his arms in the morning simply to use the restroom and get some food before returning to the bed. It was actually amidst the morning snuggles that Ben had officially asked Rey to spend Christmas with him and his family. She couldn’t believe how her life had done a complete 360 since Thanksgiving when she met Ben. 

 

She smiled at that thought before informing Rose about her plans for the holiday. 

 

“I’ll actually be spending Christmas Eve with Ben and his family will be joining us on Christmas at his family’s cabin up north.”

 

“Shut. The. Front. Door!” Rose squealed, causing Rey to cover her ears before getting pulled into a tight hug.

 

Rey sucked in a breath, “can’t breathe” she said as her friend seemed determined to squeeze the air out of her lungs.  

 

“Oh my gosh, I am sorry girl, but I am just so happy for you! This will be like your first  _ real  _ Christmas!”

 

Rey feigned insult and scoffed at her best friend’s notion. She’s had  _ real  _ Christmases before…  _ right? - Wrong.  _

 

Rose rolled her eyes, “do you really think I don’t know about your Christmas tradition of curling up on your couch and watching reruns of Law and Order SVU? I am your best friend! I know it all. Like up until you met me, your birthday consisted of you buying yourself a cupcake and making a wish on it alone every year!” 

 

Rey looked down at the table, suddenly unable to look at her best friend, slightly embarrassed by the truth presented before her. She wasn’t aware that Rose knew that stuff about her. Let alone accepted it without shaming her for it. 

 

“Things are different now, Rey. You have me and Finn and  _ Ben _ . Let’s not forget that this utterly  _ gorgeous  _ man loves you and has invited you to spend Christmas with his family. That’s so big! So, please, smile!” 

 

Rey looked up at her best friend and allowed her face to break into her bright smile that she was so well known for.  

 

“Okay, so help me!” 

 

“Help? What could you possibly need help with? I am pretty sure you scored, Rey.”

 

“The present,” was all Rey said. 

 

“Oh my god, girl! That’s what you’re worried about? Rey, if that is what you’re worried about then it’s not a problem! I guarantee he has never received something so thoughtful and unique. He’s gonna love it. He’s gonna love you - even more than he already does.”

 

***

 

Rey raced around her place making sure she had everything packed. She wanted to be comfy at the cabin, but didn’t know what standard the cabin had. It’s a Solo-Organa house, the place is most likely grand and gorgeous. Not just some rinky-dink cabin that most would be expecting. 

 

Rey was going through the checklist in her head when a quick knock at the door grabbed her attention. Rey felt her heart jump in her chest and her stomach drop. It was the same excitement she felt every time she flew or went on the Tower of Terror at Disneyland. It was a feeling that made you nervous but also made you excited for what was to come. 

 

She made her way to the door and found a very handsome Ben standing there in dark wash jeans and a plaid flannel shirt. Her mountain man was here today and she couldn’t wait to get wrapped up in those strong arms again.  _ When had she become such a fan on a man in plaid? Maybe it was during their first date when Ben suggested he contemplated wearing plaid instead of that henley and vest and the first instinct that had come to Rey was to swoon _ . 

 

Ben stood at the door simply watching her, waiting to be invited in before they headed out. 

 

“Hi,” Rey said with a bashful smile. It was amazing that this man could always reduce her to a blushing mess. 

 

He cupped both sides of her face and brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was soft and warm with a growing intensity that she knew was Ben’s way of saying he’d missed her. He hadn’t needed to say it, they simply understood the unspoken bond and language they had. 

 

Rey pulled away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against Ben’s, not wanting to be away from him quite yet. 

 

“Let me grab my bag,” she said softly.

 

Ben simply nodded his head as she delved into her apartment to turn off the lights and grab her duffel bag. Ben was quick to retrieve it from her and toss it over his shoulder and grab her hand. Ushering her away from her apartment as soon as the door was locked. 

 

The drive to the cabin was spent mostly in a companionable silence. Rey spent much of the time hoping this holiday would be everything she hoped and Ben would like his present. Rey was the great gifter, spending most of the year shopping for  presents for her friends that always blew them away with the thoughtfulness behind each gift. But this one she was giving Ben was different. It was special, much like her bond with him. 

 

Rey looked out the window at the snow-covered wonderland that hugged the side of the highway. The pine trees and forests looked like something out of a dream. She looked over to Ben to find him focused on the road, but sneaking glances at her. Ben was never fully able to take his eyes off Rey. He was still unsure how he’d ended up so lucky to have a woman like her love him. 

 

Rey placed her hand over his that was resting on her knee.

 

“So how long has your family owned this cabin?” Rey asked, her nosiness finally breaking the silence they’d be contented to travel in up until then. 

 

“We’ve had it all my life. It was actually my grandparents home up until my grandfather died, then my mother and uncle took it over and did the renovations that it was in desperate need of, and now it’s spent mostly as a holiday home that my uncle keeps up.”

 

“Sounds wonderful, to have something passed down from family member to family member,” Rey said before looking back out the window. Ben knew that family was always a tough topic for Rey. She didn’t have family heirlooms or trinkets that could be passed down to her. This was the reason Ben was praying that his gift would be something super special to Rey, and one of a kind. 

 

They took a turn onto a freshly-plowed road. Luke must have come up a few days before and cleared the snow for the holiday. Rey’s eyes went wide as they pulled up to the “cabin”. In that moment she knew she was right. Cabin was not only an understatement but drastically mischaracterized the house. 

 

Ben looked over at her and chuckled as they got out of the car, “what?”

 

“ _ ‘What’?!  _ This isn’t a cabin, Ben! This is a lodge! This is a ski resort! How do you pass down a ski resort from generation to generation?” She remained flabbergasted as Ben grabbed the bags out of the trunk and wrapped his arm around Rey’s shoulder, kissing her temple. The gesture brought her down to earth, thinking how a week ago she had thought that gesture was a way of Ben telling her that he  _ didn’t _ love her, but in fact it was his way of saying he loved her more than anything. 

 

She snuggled into his side as he lead her through the front door. Her jaw dropped at the inside of his family “cabin”. Straight ahead of her near the window was what had to be a 10 foot Christmas tree that Rey could only imagine was cut down right outside, garland that spanned the wall of floor to ceiling windows - which wasn’t an easy feat as the ceilings were so tall - and wooden beams that ran the length of the house that gave it more of a mountain lodge look along with the wrought iron and stone touches. 

 

Ben left Rey to put the bags in the master bedroom. Rey wandered throughout the house, letting her fingers graze over the textures and notice the little details in all aspects throughout the home. Upon closer look, she could tell this was truly a home. Pictures from each generation lined the mantle of the large fireplace, pieces of Ben’s childhood filled the built-ins and Rey could feel the family’s soul etched into each layer of the home. 

 

It wasn’t until Rey was standing in front of the Christmas tree that Ben met back up with her, his arms wrapped around her torso from behind as her back was brought flush with his chest. She tried to stifle her sobs, but Ben spun her around to get a look at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she didn’t look sad.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked as his thumbs wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. 

 

Rey shook her head, “nothing, nothing is wrong. This place is just filled with family memories and tradition and soul, and you brought me here, Ben. It makes me feel like I might be part of it one day.” She smiled up at him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

 

The salty kiss ended far too soon for Ben, but he wrapped Rey up in his arms and just held her for a moment, letting everything she said sink in. 

 

***

 

“That’s a pretty good layer of powder,” Rey mumbled into Ben’s chest, surprising him as she gazed out the window. 

 

“Yeah, it is. Makes for wonderful snowball fights.”

 

“I’ve never been,” Rey confessed looking up at Ben with a devilish twinkle in her eye. He knew how competitive his girl could be, and he knew that confession wasn’t meant to be innocent. 

 

“Well we’ll just have to see what we can do about that.” He said, giving her another peck on the lips before telling her to grab her gloves, extra socks, and snow boots before heading outside. 

 

Rey made her way down the stairs off the porch into the yard. The house also had direct access to the yard via the basement. Rey made a mental note to check out the basement at some point during their stay. 

 

She met Ben outside with the wind whipping at her cheeks. He was already in the process of making a pile of snowballs when she reached him. Ben walked her through proper snowball creating etiquette and even allowed her to make a few prior to starting the snowball fight.

 

“So how does a snowball fight even start?” Rey asked as she sat pounding at the edges of her snowball making sure it wouldn’t fall apart, “I mean, does it require a bell or a whistle like a paint ball game or does it just start when someone throws the first one?” She asked as she hurled the snowball toward Ben’s chest. She yelped as she grabbed another snowball and bolted for a nearby tree to hide, breathing heavily as she could feel Ben prowling up behind her, like a cat after a mouse. He tapped her left shoulder before appearing on her right side an smashing a snowball against her head, causing a shriek to come from Rey’s lips before she launched her hidden snowball into his face. 

 

“Oh, little one, you may seem untrained but you are stronger than you know,” Ben quoted Kylo Ren’s infamous line to his love interest Kira in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, a movie he learned to be one of Rey’s favorites. 

 

The snowball fight continued on for a few minutes before Ben tackled Rey into the snow. He pulled her hood up, making sure she wouldn’t get any snow down her back before he pressed a kiss to her warm lips. Only his sunshine would be able to keep warm while playing in the snow. Rey’s tongue swiped the seam of his lips. Ben smiled under the kiss before gladly inviting her into his mouth. Her tongue was warm against his and somehow while they sunk deeper into the snow, Ben found himself warming up with his woman. 

 

The kiss was passionate, but slightly different than the others. There was a new level of sincerity in it. One Ben would have scoffed at before he met Rey, but now believed it was brought on by her. She was his. His girl. His sunshine. She had accepted his invitation to his family holiday and was now pressed up against him in the Christmas powder covering the grounds of his family’s holiday home. 

 

It took her chest beginning to shake beneath him to realize that they should probably continue their antics inside, preferably under the cover of a blanket with a fire going. Ben separated from the kiss and exhaled in a huff that was clearly visible in the chilled air. He looked down at Rey and couldn’t help but smile before pulling her up and dusting the snow off her body, taking extra attention to patting down her butt. 

 

They headed inside and Ben lead her to the master bathroom, slowly helping her peel off her layers, and her his. Ben stepped into the shower and extended his hand to Rey. She accepted it without hesitation and stepped into the shower, joining him. The steam filled the bathroom as the hot water warmed their bodies. Rey couldn’t get over the feeling of Ben’s hands on her body and in her hair. No one ever paid her this much attention before. It was delightful. 

Once they finished in the shower, Ben put his jeans and flannel back on while Rey opted for a chunky red sweater and black and white checkered leggings with Christmas socks to finish off the ensemble. Rey’s hair fell in waves that stopped at her shoulders and Ben couldn’t help but stare as he noticed her reddened cheeks on her naturally pure face. 

 

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Rey asked, she was comfy and looked plain, surely Ben didn’t think that was anything special. 

 

“You are just so damn beautiful,” he answered and he joined her on the floor. 

 

The sun had set shortly after they went inside from their snowball fight and Ben decided to start a fire as Rey dressed after their shower. He was still unable to get the picture of Rey all sudded up and running her fingers through his hair out of his head. Then she came downstairs and found a spot on the floor just between the tree and window and fire. He walked up and handed her a present before bending over her with a piece of mistletoe in hand and kissing her soundly. 

 

“I thought we were supposed to do presents on Christmas morning with the family?” 

 

“We are,” Ben responded, kissing her on the nose, “but this one was approved by Leia for tonight.” 

 

Rey side-eyed him before getting up and grabbing a present for him as well, sitting back down in her place, this time facing him. 

 

“Then you get this one tonight too. It’s just for you, I don’t want your family to see it and think I am weird,” Ben pursed his lips at her, ready to question what she meant, “you first,” she said before he could. 

 

Ben looked at the well wrapped Christmas gift with a large bow on it, not at all surprised that Rey would be one of those master wrappers.  _ She probably always gave the perfect gift as well _ .

 

He tore the wrapping paper off and found a shoebox, wondering what Rey could’ve wrapped into it, unexpectedly he actually opened it to a pair of shoes. 

 

“Used running shoes,” Ben said, thinking what this could symbolize to Rey.

 

“They’re mine,” Rey said as she began to explain her gift, “do you remember Thanksgiving? After dinner I tried to leave and you asked me why I was running. But I never actually answered the question. That night, my walls came down because of you,  _ so easily. _ And I always kept them up to keep myself safe from the emotions that would tear me down because of my past. But surrounded by everyone and you on Thanksgiving made me feel like I finally had something that I never really had before: a family; and that scared the shit out of me because family was never something I was allowed to have, not with my parents, not with Unkar. So, I tried to do what I always do. But you stopped me, you questioned why I would leave when I have nowhere else to go. Well this is my answer now Ben. I’m turning my running shoes in to you. I will no longer run.”

 

Ben’s breath caught in his chest. This was big, he knew it. Rey was essentially trusting him with her heart. He let out the breath he’d been unconsciously holding as he grabbed Rey’s hands, “this is beautiful, Rey. Thank you,” he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in close. She turned around in his lap and sat flush with his chest as he handed her gift back to her. The small box was wrapped very simply with a satin ribbon. Rey got emotional just looking at it, knowing it was coming from Ben. She untied the ribbon and pulled away the wrapping paper to find an antique-looking velvet box. Her hand immediately brought to her mouth to catch whatever noise escaped from her shock. Clearly this couldn’t be anything she dreamed. That was absurd. Suddenly, she found it very hard to breath before Ben squeezed her waist and helped her settle her thought.

 

“Open it,” he whispered into her ear. 

 

Rey slowly opened the box to find what looked to be an antique emerald pendant. She took in a shaky breath as she admired the gorgeous stone. 

 

“It was my grandmothers,” Ben began to explain, “Padme was the love of my grandfather’s life, and this stone is a Naboo emerald, which is where she was from and actually where my grandparents met and got married. She wore that stone till the day she died, trying to pass it onto my mother who could never attach to it like Padme did. As soon as my mother gave your number to me, she also gave me the pendant, telling me that if this became anything then I have her permission to pass it to you.”

 

Rey looked over her shoulder at him as he hesitated. 

 

“Rey, I look at this and I see your eyes, think of those beautiful hazel eyes that always seem to sparkle with the green when I am around. The eyes I hope to look into for a long time.”

 

Rey willed her tears to not spill over her cheeks at Ben’s words. She spoke simply for her next request, “can you put it on me?”

 

They had moved over to the couch after that and for the rest of the night, they spent talking about Ben’s past Christmases and watching Christmas movies drinking cocoa and cider and watching the snow fall. They ended up falling asleep on the large sectional with a blanket and before Rey drifted into her dreamland she thought about how blessed this Christmas had been and how Rose had been right, she had Ben and she had fallen more in love with him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful concept art I commissioned by PandaCappuccino and Reyl-Hoe! Love them both so much! Let me know what you think of everything!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed the ending! Can't wait to work on more works!!! Thanks as always to my fabulous beta Robyn who made time in her crazy schedule to edit this!!!

  


* * *

A soft light shone on Rey’s face as she stirred in the guest bed. She turned over, expecting to meet heat, but felt cold instead. Her hand wandered into the space next to her, searching for the warm presence that had been wrapped around her all night.  As she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get them open, she caught a glimpse of a figure crouched by the fireplace. As her vision cleared she was able to see Ben hunched over near the fireplace starting a fire. She could outline every muscle in his back due to his shirtlessness and simply put, she was enjoying the view. 

  


Ben turned to stand and his eyes met Rey’s, she ducked her head and her face flushed red as she got caught ogling her boyfriend’s massive form. Ben grabbed a couple of mugs off the mantel and handed one over to Rey who grasped the comforter keeping her naked body covered. 

  


Ben smiled. His girl was so cute thinking that she needed to keep her body covered around him. He slipped into the bed, placing a kiss on her cheek as she sipped from her mug. 

  


“Thank you for coming up here with me,” Ben said as he gazed at Rey.

  


She smiled brightly at his sentiment, “thank you for inviting me. I’ve never had a real Christmas before, and you made the first unforgettable.” She thumbed the emerald pendant that sat delicately on her neck. She couldn’t stop playing with it. It meant so much to her and she knew how much it meant to Ben that she accepted it. 

  


Ben took the fine stone into his large palm, making his hand look even larger with the size difference. He was so gentle as he laid it back on her neck, setting his coffee on the nightstand and letting his lips find hers. The kiss was soft but continued to build with passion. Rey began to wonder if they’d have enough time when there was a knock at the door. Ben groaned. 

  


“That’s probably Luke. The old hermit is always early and very intrusive with his time management.” Rey giggled at the idea of Ben being interrupted with other girls because of Luke, but then a sudden frown fell to her face and her eyebrows furrowed at the idea of Ben with anyone else. 

  


Ben laughed as he kissed the wrinkle between her eyebrows, “only you, only ever you,” he said as he got up, putting on a t-shirt before tossing her sweater off the floor and onto the bed within her reach.  

  


Rey willed herself out of the bed, keeping the sheets covering her body as Ben made his way around to her side. He slipped the sheet out of her hand and let it fall to the floor as he kissed up the length of her neck to her jawline. Rey felt like she was dreaming as Ben’s hands rested on her hips. Another knock at the door caused Ben to pull his lips off of Rey’s skin. A soft whimper escaped Rey’s mouth at the separation. 

  


Ben helped Rey into her sweater before grabbing her hand and lead her downstairs. Rey reached for the doorknob but before, Ben stopped her and spun her around to face him again. His hands went into her hair as he brought her lip to his. There was so much to be said in the kiss, so much appreciation, so much meaning, so much love for the other person that Ben wanted to get across before being surrounded by his family and having to keep his hands and lips to himself. 

  


*** 

  


Luke, Ben and Rey were busy in the kitchen when a light, raspy voice echoed through the house.

  


“Where is everyone?” asked Leia as Rey looked up from the pie she was working on to catch Ben rolling his eyes at his mother’s entrance. 

  


Leia entered the kitchen, flanked by Han, Lando, and Chewie. Each man had a few presents tucked under their arms - Chewie a few more than Han and Lando due to his size - and Han also held a book that drew Rey’s attention. Trying to get a better glance at it, it almost resembled a picture album or scrapbook, not that she’d know because she’d never had one personally, but she’s seen Rose and Finn going through them with the Tico’s before. 

  


“Hey Little Starfighter! How was your Christmas Eve? Nice and  _ warm  _ I assume,” Lando asked Ben as he patted him on the shoulder. Ben simply brushed off his uncle’s suggestive questions and turned back to the ham and potatoes he was preparing to put into the oven. 

  


Ben glanced back up at Rey with a blush on his cheeks and winked. Last night was for them. The family didn’t need any other details. 

  


***

  


Everyone gathered around the table and began piling food onto their plates. Rey couldn’t wait to dig into the delectable feast sitting before her. The meal was spent mostly in idle small talk and companionable silence as everyone enjoyed the food and company. Leia was the first one to actually speak to Rey during it, not surprising as everyone basically knew that when Rey was eating, the other guests faded into the background. Not surprising after her upbringing really, but no one ever judged her for it. 

  


“So dear, what did you think of your first official holiday season?” Rey looked over at Leia after the question was presented. She wasn’t expecting the question. She knew she was very grateful for everything that had happened, but she hadn’t really realized its importance until that moment. Tears filled Rey’s eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks. Ben’s hand immediately found hers and gave a gentle squeeze in support. Her hazel eyes met his before she turned back to Leia. 

“It’s been wonderful and I cannot believe how blessed I’ve been to experience it all with you. I mean, had Han not stopped me from punching Teedo in the grocery store on Thanksgiving,” everyone chuckled, “then I wouldn’t be here surrounded by all of you. I may never have met Ben, who I can’t imagine removed from my life. Honestly, my life utterly changed for the better.” 

  


Leia scooted her chair back and crossed the room to Rey, embracing her in what Rey could only imagine was a motherly hug. A hug that felt like she was truly welcomed into the family. 

  
  


***

  


The table had been cleared and the presents opened. Eggnog and coffee was being enjoyed, everyone waiting for the pies to be served as Han grabbed the photo album off the coffee table. Soon, everyone was huddled onto or behind the couch as they browsed the book filled with old photos. Han stops at a picture of Leia looking up at Han wearing his glasses. She looked so happy and so in love in the picture, it warmed Rey’s heart.

  


“That was our very first Christmas together,” Leia explained, “And that was the moment I knew that I was stuck with this scoundrel forever.” 

  


“I proposed the following New Years,” Han told Rey with a wink. 

  


Han continued to turn the pages of the book and stopped on the picture of Leia in a wedding gown. 

  


“Oh my gosh Leia, you look stunning, like a Christmas Angel!” Rey said as she scooted closer in her seat to see the picture more clearly. Ben smiled at the idea of Rey getting excited over wedding photos. It gave him hope. 

  


The final picture Han stopped on was one clearly at a Christmas or New Years Eve party. Han and Leia were dancing when the candid photo was snapped and they just looked beyond happy to be in each others’ arms, Leia laughing about something Han must have said. 

  


“Ahh,” Lando said pointing at the picture, “I recognize this one! Wasn’t this the Christmas before Ben was born! Hell, starfighter! This could have been the night you were conceived!” 

  


Ben turned bright red up to his ears at that moment, “And why couldn’t we have skipped over that picture?” Ben says, fuming. 

  


“Well, I am glad we didn’t because it’s my favorite,” Rey said as she looked over her shoulder at Ben. Ben leans down and places a fleeting and soft kiss on her lips. Rey leaned into Ben as they continued to go through the album. She can’t help but imagine that she and Ben will have this one day with their future family, as she played with the emerald pendant around her neck, all sitting around the Christmas tree on Christmas morning talking with their children about how they met and what the holidays meant to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Also find me on tumblr, atchamberlin


End file.
